


Currents

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Depression, Early Mornings, Feels, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in many years, Hakyeon doesn’t wake up feeling suffocated, like his throat is tightening while he tries his best to rise above the water and gasp for air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiritori.

For the first time in many years, Hakyeon doesn’t wake up feeling suffocated, like his throat is tightening while he tries his best to rise above the water and gasp for air. What Hakyeon feels now is an unfamiliar feeling of comfort, one he’s been longing for a long time now, but has completely forgotten in the long and winding process of swimming against the currents to reach the top and actually finally, _finally_ breathe.

This...is something new. These hands wrapped around his waist and warmth coiling around his stomach whenever he feels air breath against the nape of his neck. Slowly, tentatively, he opens his eyes, worrying over the water that may greet him. He is ready for the blue, the green and the blinding light from afar, but is instead greeted by yellows, reds and oranges. There are no currents to fight and no waves to hear. Instead, there are the buzzing sounds of the traffic below and the soft whisper of air in the sheer curtains that hang by the open glass windows.

The sun is up, spilling its palette in Hakyeon’s bed and things. His white pillow is now a light shade of orange and his empty glass reflective of the sun’s glare. He can hear his breathing and feel his heartbeat. It’s all too much and at the same all too little. His mind races despite the calm, waiting for the waves to come crashing onto him, but it doesn’t come.

What comes is a little moan and hands that tighten around his waist. The man behind Hakyeon moves closer and rubs his face on Hakyeon’s nape, eliciting an unwanted moan from the latter. Hakyeon’s hands immediately go to his mouth, instincts telling him to _shut up, shut up, shut up_. He squints his eyes for the onslaught of water about to come his way, but there’s only more warmth that envelops his entire body. He can feel the man’s legs untangle from him as he slowly rouses from his sleep, head nuzzling Hakyeon’s shoulders.

Hakyeon pushes his palm further to his mouth, willing himself to calm down, _shut up_! His eyes go wide as he takes in the man’s reaction. The man leaves soft, fluttering kisses on Hakyeon’s shoulders, murmurs of “Good morning” in between each kiss. Somewhere within Hakyeon reminds him of soft kisses and strawberry milkshakes, of stolen hugs and slow walks in the park. Before the dangerous and wild currents of the water, there was once calm. There was once calm in the form of a tall, pale man with broad shoulders and quiet murmurs.

There was Taekwoon.

Taekwoon moves his hands upward, to Hakyeon’s chest, and takes in the rapid beating of his lover’s heart. He pulls Hakyeon towards him, forcing him to turn around and look into his eyes before he hugs him and rubs comforting circles on his back.

“Shhh, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon murmurs. “Shhh...I’m here. Everything is all right now.”

In Taekwoon’s eyes, Hakyeon can see the light from above the water. He can sense it closer, closer, closer and he’s above the water, air filling his lungs, eyes adjusting to the light he’s always wanted to see.

In Taekwoon, he sees hope.


End file.
